


Tmnt x oc oneshots oof

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: Just some oneshots with my ocs to practise writing





	Tmnt x oc oneshots oof

Dakota huffed, her green and red eyes scanning the streets below, anger bubbling up inside her. How was it HER fault Rally was so bossy? And Leo sided with her! She couldn't believe it. It was so obvious the entire thing was her older sisters fault. Ever since Rally took over HER rightful position as leader so many bad things happened! Well, sure it did lead to meeting the boys, and sure it did let them meet April, and- Whatever! She doesnt care anyways. 

Dakota huffed, digging her claws into the building below her. You see, she seems human, but her eyes, teeth, young, the way she can separate smells like a wolf, the fact she has three layers of skin and two of which can melt off, the claws, and the extra claw on the back of her feet betrayed that. 

She heard footsteps behind her. A quick sniff of the air made her know it was Leo. Great, exactly who she needed. She turned her head to him, making sure to make her glare clear.

"Dakota, you have to see it from Rally's perspective-"

"No, no I dont! I NEVER have and I never will! Its dumb. Shes dumb! She can back the fuck off if she thinks I'll listen to her." Dakota hissed, her glare intensifying. Leo himself huffed, frowning. Dakota did tend to get like this, letting her pride guide her. "Dont give a fuck.." she whispered. If she was honest to herself she'd come clean and admit she hated giving out at Leo, but she couldn't help it. "Dont care anyways..." She defiantly would of been assumed to be Australian, if the slight Boston accent hadn't seeped in. Leo shook his head at her, walking closer. "You do. You just dont want to say it." It took everything in Dakota to not spin around and claw Leo. She didnt, obviously, but she was so close to. If it had been anybody else she would of.

Her eyes widened a bit.  _shit._ Does she have a fucking crush on him or something? No, there was no way. She just looked up to him is all. Yeah. Just that......

Well then. She has a fucking crush. Five dollars to her little sister Bonnie, then. 

"Dakota?"

She jumped, turning to Leo. She hissed upon realising she'd spaced out. "Whatever you were saying, I don't care." Yes you do, she thought to herself. She had to stop herself from cringing at herself.

Leo just shook his head and sighed. "I'd usually push you to understand Rally but you seem a bit out of it," he put a hand on her shoulder.  _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit- warm!!_ she found herself losing control for just long enough to tilt her head to rub her cheek against Leo's hand. She didnt know why she liked the warmth so much- she had three layers of skin, so if anything she should like cold. But as soon as she did it, she jumped, scrambling away from Leo.

_Great job idiot! Now he thinks we're weird! Wait, why do I care? And why did I refer to myself as we? I'm not venom! Wait-I need to make myself not look like a awkward little bitch!_ "Uh.. I uh... that was a joke!" Was all she managed to squeak, before running and hopping roof tops.


End file.
